1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a continuously variable traction roller transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An example of a continuously variable traction roller transmission is disclosed in Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 61-119865. The transmission includes two toric traction discs and two traction rollers in frictional engagement with the traction discs. The traction rollers are rotatably supported on pivotal portions of shafts which are in turn supported at pivot base portions on roller support members. The friction rollers pivot about the pivot base portions of the shafts for variously setting the transmission ratio. Thrust ball bearings are interposed between the traction rollers and the roller support members so that the traction rollers are in rolling contact with the roller support members. Slide bearings are further interposed between the collars of the thrust ball bearings and the roller support members.
A disadvantage of the continuously variable traction roller transmission is that upon pivotal movement of the traction rollers a slippage is liable to be caused between the tranction rollers and the traction discs.